date_a_livefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ellen Mira Mathers
}} - jest ona drugim głównym, czarnym charakterem (antagonistą) w Date A Live, pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w Tomie 5 razem z Wescottem. Informacje ogólne Ellen nosi tytuł „Najsilniejszego Magika na Świecie”, tylko jej i Manie udało się zranić Ducha. Jest ona asytenką Prezesa Zarządu DEM Wescotta, jak również jednym z dyrektorów generalnym Demu. Posiada starszą siostrę Karen Nora Mathers. Wygląd Ellen jest młodą kobietą z nordycką urodą. Jest włosy są koloru blady blond, ma oczy koloru fioletowego oraz smukłą sylwetkę. Kiedy nie nosi Jednostki Br, to zwykle jest ubrana jest ciemny żakiet i krótką spoódnice, oraz buty na obcasie. Wzrost Ellen wynosi 160 cm, a jej wymiary to 86-60-87 Osobowość Ellen jest spokojna i rozważna, szczególnie kiedy jest przy Wescottcie. Jednakże podczas walki ujawnia się jej prawdziwa osobowość. Ellen jest bardzo żadna walki, pokazało to wybierając bezpośrednią walkę z Tohką zamiast porwania jej, a kiedy szybko i łatwo ją pokonała mimo tego, że Tohka miała Limitowaną Suknię Astralna była rozczarowana. Ellen nie lubi działać w grupie, kiedy chodzi o jednego przeciwnika. Ellen nie obchodzą słabi ludzi, szybko straciła zainteresowanie Tohką po je szybkiej porażce, jak równie nie zwraca uwagi na towarzyszy z jednostki którzy nie potrafią dotrzymać jej tempa. Jednakże Ellen jest w stanie docenić umiejętności innych ludzi. Ponadto, nie pozwala swojej żądzy walki kontrolować ją za bardzo i stawia wykonanie zadań na pierwszym miejscu. Ellen bardzo dumna i poniekąd arogancka odnośnie swojego tytułu „Najsilniejszego Magika na Świecie.” Zgodnie ze słowami Wescotta, Ellen przysięgła, że nie da pokonać żadnemu przeciwnikowi, nawet potworom które niszczą świat (Duchy). Jest całkowicie o swojej niezwyciężoności, twierdząc, nikt nie może jej pokonać oraz że jakby nie była ranna to by pokonała Tohkę w Formie Inwersji. Również twierdzi, że nie ma żadnych wad, nie widząc tego, że ze Realizera jest niezdarna i słaba zdaniem Many. Posiada wielkie ego, przez wyolbrzymia niektóre rzeczy, np. twierdząc, że pokonała Nię, kiedy naprawdę złapała ją, dzięki zasadzce. Ellen nie bardzo niechętna do przyznania się do porażki, kiedy nie udało się jej pojmać Tohki przy pierwszej próbie, mimo wzięcia całej odpowiedzialności przy Wescottcie, oskarżyła za niepowodzenie Jamesa A. Paddingtona oraz uczniów z Liceum Raizen. Kiedy Shido, przechodził przez przeciążenie , z łatwością przebił się przej jej , jej duma została wtedy mocno zraniona, i poprzysięgła zemstę. Ellen ma nawyk częstego powtarzania swojego tytułu. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Ellen też posiada cechy zwykłej kobiety. Normalnie jest spokojna, ale szybko denerwują nawet małe rzeczy. Kiedy Wescott się z nią droczy to się zawstydza. Ponadto kiedy Shido (podczas przeciążenia many) próbował z nią flirtować, była zszokowana i zawstydzona, że aż próbowała użyć swojego Terytorium aby odgrodzić się od niego. Występowanie *Powieść **Tom 5-10, 12-15 **Date A Live Encore Tom 4 *Anime **Date A Live II Odc 1-5, 7-10 *Manga **Date AST Like *Gra: **Date A Live: Ars Install Wyposażenie i Zdolności *Jednostka BR (CR Unit) ** *Bronie ** ** *Sterowiec ** Zgodnie z posiadanym tytułem ”Najsilniejszego Magika na Świecie” Ellen może bez trudu pokonać Ducha w Limitowanej Sukni Astralnej. Była w stanie walczyć z Tohką w Formie Inwersji, ale nigdy nie osiągnęła przewagi ani nie zadała znaczącego obrażenia. W tym czas była ranna. Ellen jest jednym z nielicznych magików mogących używać mocy Realizera bez Jednostki BR(CR Unit) Jednakże wymaga to ogromnej koncentracji. Jako jedyna zachowała zdolności bojowe będąc pod wpływem mocy transformacji Natsumi. Ellen jest również pilotem sterowca „Goetia”. Ale trzeba też zaznaczyć, że wszystkie Duchy z którymi walczyła Ellen nigdy nie używały pełni swoich mocy, ponieważ albo były zapieczętowane przez Shido, albo jej nie doceniły albo zostały złapane w pułapkę. Ponadto zdaniem Many, bez Ralizera jest słaba i niezdarna. Potknęła się kilka razy kiedy nikogo nie było w pobliżu i musiała wziąć dwie przerwy kiedy miała stos dokumentów dwa piętra wyżej. Cytaty *(Do Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott) “To jest pewne. Nie ważne, jaki jest przeciwnik, nigdy nie przegram” Tom 5, Rozdział 1 *(Do Kotori Itsuka) “-----Elliot. Elliot. Ty zdrajco. Złamałeś naszą przysięgę. Przygotuj się. Nie ważne gdzie się schowasz, na pewno cię znajdę i odetnę ci głowę.” Tom 10, Rozdział 2 Ciekawostki *W Tomie 10 napisane było, że Ellen ma niebieskie oczy, a w anime ma fioletowe oczy. *W krótkim opowiadaniu „Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day” ujawniono, że jej ulubiony deserem jest ciastko truskawkowe. *Ellen posiada przypisaną do niej serię żartów, która polega na tym, że zawsze natrafia na Ai, Mai i Mii i, wpada w ich pułapki (np. dziura w ziemi) w Tomie 5, oraz owe osoby zepsuły jej wypoczynek na urlopie w opowiadaniu „Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day” *Jej nazwisko nawiązuje do MacGregor Mathers, który jest jednym z założycieli Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn który jest jednym z zakonów Hermetic Qabalah. **Hermetic Qabalah był jedną z 3 grup powiązanym z Drzewem Życia. Być może dlatego może walczyć na równi z Duchami. *Ellen jest po stronie DEMu, a jej młodsza siostra Karen należy do Ratatoskr, przez co są dla siebie wrogami. Adnotacje Kategoria:Postacie